This invention relates to a method of seizing fibers for subsequent disposition thereof.
The present invention, although applicable to seizure and implantation of any type of fiber, was born out of a search for a more efficient method of constructing hairpieces. Hairpieces are becoming increasingly popular but one deterrent to possibly an even more widespread acceptance is their high cost due partly to the hand labor generally required in the making of the hairpieces. The hand labor methods most often used in the past have involved inserting hairs through a mesh backing material and then tying the hairs to hold them in place. It is apparent that with these methods, the construction of a hairpiece would be time consuming and therefor costly.
A number of new methods and materials have been suggested for reducing the amount of hand labor required and for producing a more natural looking hairpiece. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,185 and 3,756,879. The objective of these new methods is to reduce the cost of hairpiece construction so that hairpieces may be more readily available to a larger population of users.